New Masters?
by SayonaraAoiSora
Summary: After coming home from his impromptu vacation, Alucard is greeted with a horrific scene. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Lift your head, Alucard."

A weak smile etched itself into his face. "Master," he breathed, "it's been so long since I've seen you. Where have you been?"

"Raising children."

If the dracul had been sipping on his cherished Type AB, he would've choked on it. He jerked his head up to her with disbelief. Alucard had only been gone ten years, how could she get it in her head that it was alright to start spawning? His eyes scanned around her, finding nothing more than a few stray blond hairs spilling out to her side-

Wait a second.

The No-Life King leaned in slightly and willed his eyes to look closer. What he saw made his empty stomach turn. Not one, but two little Hellsings stood just behind their mother's legs, gripping onto her fingers. Slowly, he raised his gaze back to meet hers and never made an ounce of an attempt to hold in his anger. "You _what_?"

Integra's lips curled upwards. "I became a mother, Alucard. Aren't you happy for me?" The smug look spread across her face like wildfire. "No, don't speak. The look on your face is enough for now." The woman reached behind her back to grip onto each of her children. She pulled them foward and stepped closer to the man on the magnificent throne. "This," she pulled on the scruffy young boy's hand, "is Maxwell, and this," she lifted the girl's hand, "is Susan. I didn't want you to meet them until they were older, but for the past few weeks they've been sneaking down here. Now that you've returned for good, I figured they were ready to meet you." She paused then, her eyes glazing over the pair beside her and then looked back up at Alucard. Integra gave a curt nod before turning on her heel and walking towards the exit. "You two do your business," she called over her shoulder, "I'll have Walter pick you up in an hour."

Then the woman's steps disappeared and the sound of the mirror sliding back into place found their way to the children's ears. They each began to sweat, inching closer and closer to each other until they were holding hands. It was easy to tell just how scared they were.

The, very grumpy, vampire sat still in his place. "Who's 'Walter'?" Surely it couldn't be _his _Walter, the man had died from the explosion of the zeplin.

The twins jumped at the voice, their bodies coming closer together. "W-What?" It was the girl that spoke up first, much to Alucard's surprise, but her voice was so low that even he had to strain to hear it.

Alucard shifted in his seat so that his elbows rested on his knees. "I said, 'Who is Walter?'"

Maxwell looked at his sister, swallowed down hard, and then took his turn to speak. "Walter Dornez, our butler. He takes care of us when Mum is busy." His voice held much more confidence than his sibling, but still not enough to impress the vampire.

"Dornez?" he repeated, the mirth returning to his words. The monster grinned. "He's still alive? The man is nearing eighty by now!" he laughed. "If the crash didn't kill him, his age should have."

The twins exchanged a look of great confusion before turning back to the man.

"Eighty?" pipped Susan.

"You're soft in the head, vampire," spoke Maxwell evenly, "Walter doesn't look a day over thirty."

Susan nodded. "He's younger than Sir Integra."

Alucard looked from one twin to the other as he felt utterly lost at their words. Perhaps his old friend didn't die, perhaps the last ten years of his life were nothing but a dream - maybe he had died and gone to hell! The last thought made the old man chuckle before he turned his attention to the children. "I guess time went backwards," he mumbled, "or just straight to hell." He leaned back into his throne and waved the children off. "Alright, time for you to leave. I'm sure you have an ant to fry or noses to pick."

"We aren't leaving." The curt reply came from the girl. "We aren't done with you and he isn't here yet."

"Done with me?" The vampire looked incredious. "Young lady, if I were you, I'd watch my mouth. If you weren't her child your blood would be the new paint on these walls."

"Don't you talk to her that way, she's a lady." It was the boy's turn to rear up. "You will do no such thing and you will not speak that way to us anymore." Maxwell gave him the best glare he could, which was quite a laughable thing for the dracul. "We may not look like much, but we can put up one hell of a fight."

If there was one thing Alucard couldn't stand, it was a brat talking back at him. One could easily imagine how his blood boiled when he had two of them, locked in his cell with no witnesses, and couldn't lay a hand on their pretty little heads. So, instead of maiming the two, he crossed his legs and laid his folded hands in his lap. He took in a deep breath before speaking again. "Is that so? Well, I should hold my tongue then, shouldn't I?"

The man, Susan noted, was errily calm. It unsettled her somewhat, but she found comfort in the fact that he didn't blow up at them like most adults would. So, feeling somewhat safe, she decided to keep her mouth shut and cease the arrogant charade.

"That would be the smartest thing to do, yes." Maxwell had stopped shaking, he had even let go of his sister so he could take a step closer to the beast. Unlike his sibling, his manners had gone straight down the toilet. "Like she said, we aren't done with you, so don't go into your shell all they way yet."

"What assistance could I possibly offer you, child?"

"You can help me get to know more about you. Tell me what you are."

Alucard smirked. "You don't know? I thought Integra said you two were trying to get your grubby little selves into this place."

"Just because we wanted to explore doesn't mean that we know your life story," replied the boy. "Tell me what you are."

"A monster."

"A monster?" Susan jumped back into the conversation, her tone drowning in consern. "What sort of monster?"

"He isn't a monster, stupid," hissed Maxwell, "There's no such thing."

"Maxwell, don't call me stupid! I was just asking a question."

"God, you're such a little kid!"

"I'm _seven_ years old, you twit. Just what the hell did you expect?"

"Before you two give me a headache," Alucard shouted above the bickering, "I'll answer your question." He looked at Susan calmly and spoke slowly so the child would understand. "I'm a vampire."

The two fell silent, thier wide eyes looking at nothing but the man on the throne. They looked to eachother a moment later, back to Alucard, back to each other, and then gave the dracul one last look.

"Yes?" Alucard's irritation was etched into his face by now. "What is it?"

"Vampires aren't real, dummy," giggled Susan.

"They aren't?"

"Of course not."

The beast looked amused at her disbelief. "Perhaps I should show you proof?" he suggested. "I'd hate to be thought of as a liar."

The girl feel silent and her gaze slipped over to meet her brother's. It seemed that she believed in him - a very small part of her did, but it was much more than her brother - and she also seemed to not want to chance whatever grave they were to dig themselves in if they accepted his offer. She opened her mouth to decline, but her brother's tongue was quicker to act.

"A monster is a better title than a liar?" deadpanned Maxwell. "Nevermind, what sort of tricks did you have prepared for us, Vampire?"

Alucard looked around the bare room, dismayed to find that nothing could really help the brats believe him - not that he really cared, but he still had more than ten minutes to kill before this 'Walter' came to take them away and he refused to spend it with them heckling him about what he was - so he settled for the obvious. His bones, stiff from age, creaked and popped as his body lifted from it's comfortable perch. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw the children gape at his hight. "Nothing too impressive, boy," purred the creature as he sauntered over towards them, "but it's enough for tots like you." He stopped his advance when he was a foot away from them and knelt so that he was closer to their eye level. He took a moment to fumble with the glove on his right hand before reaching it out to the children. "Go ahead, touch."

Susan spared no time; her tiny hand gripped a cold, bony finger and gasped. "He's freezing!"

Maxwell rolled his eyes and followed his sister's actions. "So what? It's poor circulation, most people have it."

The dracul smiled then. The boy's ignorance really was amusing. "Aren't you just a treat."

"Maxwell, his teeth!"

"Bad dental plan," he huffed. "He's living in a basement with no windows, do you really expect him to have a decent enough job to cover braces?" Maxwell looked over the man's sharp teeth once more before adding a scoff. "He's poor, not a demon."

Susan let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at the monster with curious eyes. "I think they're marvelous," she said sweetly.

"You're missing three teeth, you don't know anything about a marvelous mouth," snapped the scruffy twin. "Stop oggling him like that. He's daft, and a freak; and if he really is a demon like he claims, then we shouldn't get too close."

The little girl ignored her brother's words and let her hand roam to his neck, the colour draining from her face after a moment or two of lingering there. "Brother," she said, almost out of breath, "he has no pulse."

In that instant, Maxwell grabbed onto his sister roughly before yanking her away from the monster. "Idiot," he hissed, "you don't know how to check it properly, that's all. Let's go, I'm done with him." Susan whimpered in protest as her hands began to paw away the boy's grip. Finally, he threw the girl to the ground. "Fine, stay here and get gobbled up by the basement troll! See what I care!"

"Stop yelling at me, Maxwell! I hate it when you yell." Susan grabbed onto her reddened wrist, slowly pushing herself off the concrete ground. When she stood tall and proud, she reached out and shoved the boy. Hard. "And don't ever push me again!"

He had been caught off gaurd by her retaliation, but it didn't get him falling on the ground. After he caught himself from stumbling, he pushed her again, but this time was much harder than the last. "Or what?" he barked as she stumbled back until tripping on her feet and landing on her rear. "Gonna cry like you always do?"

Alucard let out a heavy sigh as the scene played out. He was in no mood to babysit, especially if the children weren't even his own, but the children seemed to forget to act like adults when things got physical. He rose and was ready to turn back to his seat when he heard a feral growl emit from the child on the ground. His eyes focused on her alone, a small glint of excitment showing up in his eyes when he saw the anger twisted on her features.

Susan let out another roar as she lept from the ground and onto her brother, her left fist colliding heavily to his jaw. The boy fell down in an instand, and she was gripping onto his collar to lift him up to her face in no time. "I'm not going to cry, I'm going to kill you!" she spat. He wiggled out of her grasp and moved hastily towards the steps, not forgetting to mutter a _crazy broad_ under his breath before he was out of sight.

The girl kept her back towards the vampire, fidgiting uncomfortably; she suddenly felt like she was being watched too hard. She barely glanced over her shoulder when she saw the glowing, blood red eyes boring into her. Her body stiffened, but not so much that she couldn't scurry out soon after her brother did. While Susan wanted to be brave enough to wait for Walter, the thought of being alone in a dark room with a real vampire made her skin crawl.

The vampire stayed behind in the darkness of his home, contenplating on what just happened. He knew that Integra would never allow the both of them to control him when she retired her title as master, it would be too difficult getting the clashing personalities to work together in harmony, and while he hoped all of them would die before his master passed, all little part of him seemed to be alright with being under the girl's rule. While she seemed scattered, she wasn't unnessicary violent. And, while Alucard did enjoy violence, the impulsive display of dominance that Maxwell seemed to give off just wouldn't do.

A smirk found it's way to his lips again. "Yes," he said to himself, "I wouldn't mind the girl." He turned on his heels and moved to his 'bed'. "So long as she kept her temper in check."

* * *

**Why, hello there! Thank you for reading this new chapter I put up. **

**I've decided to scrap the old story - it was too short and a little bit.. **

**Anyway, it will have the same points as the old chapters did, however this story may go a little slower than the other one. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**I do not own Hellsing.**

**1. I'm following the OVA's (very, very loosely, might I add), not the anime.  
****2. Instead of Alucard being gone for thirty years, I changed it to ten. Susan and Maxwell are both seven in this chapter.  
3. Walter is not dead. They found him barely alive in the aftermath of the zeppelin crash, treated him, and now he's aging like a regular human should - he should look about mid-twenties by now.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Walter," called Maxwell, "I'm home."

The faithful butler stood at the base of the steps, a silver platter held neatly in his hands. "Welcome home. How was your day?"

The boy, now fifteen, stepped foward with a shrug. "Fine enough. We have grades for Mum to sign though." He placed his bag on the ground, knelt beside it, and began to rummage through it for the aformentioned papers. "Here," he said after he whipped them out, "I found my share. You'll have to wait for Susan to return to get what she has."

"Of course," he replied, setting the tray down on a nearby coffee table to scoop up the documents. He looked them over, a slight smile finding it's way to his smooth face. "If nothing else, you have your mother's smarts, Maxwell." His eyes were glazed over in pride as he folded the papers and looked back down to the child. "I'm sure she'll be a happy as I am when she sees this."

Maxwell gave the man another shrug. "I guess." With that, the boy packed up his things and sauntered past the elder to go up the steps. "I'm tired," he called over his shoulder, "if I'm needed, I'll be in my room."

"Before you go, would you mind telling me where your sister is?"

"I'm not her keeper, Walter," snapped the child before he dissapeared around a corner.

Walter let out a heavy sigh. "You've inherited her temper aswell." His welcoming demenor returned as soon as he heard the door creak open behind him. _'Seems that I'll have to oil the hinges again,' _he thought_, 'that or get a new door.' _He focused his attention on the meek girl that slipped into the house, a smile spreading across his face as he bowed. "Welcome back, Young Master."

"Stand down, Walter," giggled Susan. "Integra isn't around so there's no need to treat me like that." She moved to him and pressed on his shoulders. "Come on now, chin up and back out."

With little hesitation, the youthful-looking man obliged her request. "Forgive me, I had forgoten you two had different orders." He stood back to gaze at the girl. As they had aged, the twins had grown apart mentally but stayed the same on the outside. They were both tall, both inheriting their mother's tanned skin and crisp blue eyes; however, Maxwell had grown sour and abandoned his innocence shortly after he began his life as a teenager while his sister tried desprately to cling to hers. Susan was humble to her superiors, and usually showed a hefty amount of respect to her peers which had earned her a very small, but loyal, group of friends. Maxwell had a much larger pool of aquantances, but was usually manipulating the ones he trusted enough to bring to his home to do whatever bidding he saw fit.

He ceased his staring when he notice her shift uncomfortably.

"Erm, Walter?" She picked at the few specks of dirt on her blouse. "I have a confession. There's something that was given to my classes that a guardian needs to sign." She tilted her head down to the ground, her long hair spilling over her shoulders. "My marks aren't too good in a few of the classes, but I swear I've been trying my hardest. Do you think you could sign it instead of Integra?" She looked back up at him then, her hands clasping together as if in prayer. "Please, Walter, I've just been so focused on training. If she knows that I've been slacking in my studies then she'll forbid me from doing what matters to me."

The butler's smile dropped at the plea. He was to hide something from Integra? It was obvious just how little the girl knew about her mother's strickness against lying. Ever since his fiasco with Millenium, the man had been kept on a tight leash; anymore slip ups of trust and the man would surely be expelled from the Hellsing mannor without a moment's notice - that, or slaughtered like a pig. Walter shook his head at the girl, his hand out for her papers. "Lying is a sin, Master Susan, now hand them over."

Susan's shoulders slumped but she obeyed his request. Slowly, she slipped her bag off of her and dropped it on the ground. It took a moment to rummage through the bag, loose notebook paper and crumpled notes littered the compartment, but she found what she needed to and handed them to the butler. "Here," she sighed, defeat marring her features. "That's all of them."

Walter's brows knitted together as he passed over the grades. "At least you're consistant," he finally said. "All D's." He watched the girl deflate with minimum sympathy. "How could you let it all slip away like that? If you ever needed help you knew to come to me - or your _mother_, you know she would love to help you."

Susan's gaze moved back down to the floor, her entire body cringing at his last words. Her psyche had long since been prepared for the butler's chewing out, but she could never seem to keep her cool when he used that word on her. To Susan, Integra was nothing more than an incubator bent on getting heirs to her throne - hell, the elder Hellsing even recieved artificial insemination just to preseve her hold on Alucard when a serogate couldn't fit into the budget - and any reminding that she was Susan's mother threw her off. The teen brushed past the old man, her arms wrapping around her body. "I just don't see the point in it anymore, Walter. I'll take over her job soon, I don't need to know the population of Canada or what the inverse of a parental sine function looks like; I need to know how to handle the troops, and how to defend myself if we're invaded. Everything else is a waste of time." She plucked a biscuit from the tray before turning to face him again. To her dismay the thirty-something year old man was shaking his head, perhaps in disappointment.

"Take your things and go to your room, I'll talk to your-" He paused. "I'll talk to Integra and try to get her to soften the punishment." He placed the papers over the tray before lifting the entire thing in his hands. "For now, I see no problems with you getting ready for your training." He walked past her and up the steps without another glance; he was too focused on what to say to the child's mother to convince her not to snuff out the girl's existance. He hardly noticed Susan mutter a soft thank you.

The girl did as she was told, scurring quickly to her room to wash and change into more comfortable attire, a fitted black turtleneck with blue jeans. She had her Bersa Thunder in it's holster that was strapped to her hip, the only present that the girl ever recieved in person from her mother. She took one last look in the mirror, her hands smoothing down her hair, when she noticed something was off about her reflected image.

"What in the..."

The image she saw had a growing smile. It spread across her face to form an impossible grin. When she moved her head, it moved the same way; when she moved closer, it moved closer. The refection acted just like a reflection should, sans the ever growing smile and crazed wide eyes. The sight of it frightened the girl somewhat, but she willed her nerves to steel. Susan glared and cleared her throat.

"I command you to show yourself, Alucard."

The rest of the dracul took over her image and he climbed out of the mirror. "_You're_ commanding _me_? I highly doubt you're in any position to do such things."

Susan crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

His toothy grin never ceased. "You don't know? Even I could hear her screaming on about your failures, and I was in deep sleep." Alucard slipped past the unphased child to sit himself on her bed. "I really must congradulate you though," purred the old man, "for being able to twist Walter around your finger so tight that he would go through one of Master's fits just to get you to be able to continue your training."

The blond's shoulders relaxed, her canine bitting into the soft flesh of her lower lip. "It's just a D," she huffed. "It's not like it's the end of the world." She felt awful for putting Walter through all of Integra's bitching, but she'd never let anyone but the butler know that. "What are you doing here? I have training to go to."

The vampire had busied himself with picking at her plush comforter. "Don't mind me, Little Master. I just figured I'd come to check up on your improvement." When he heard her laugh he looked up.

"Right, and me and Integra were going to go horse back riding right after practice."

"Integra and I," corrected the creature, his grin widdening. "Pigs have better grammar than you do."

"Just tell me what you want," she snapped. "Anytime you come to see me practice all you ever do is patronize me."

Alucard smirked as he got up. "Then I guess I want to get a decent laugh in before Master sends me off." He moved past her to open the door, giving the young woman a deep and mocking bow.

"Alucard," whined the girl, "would it really hurt you to treat me with a tiny bit of respect?" She didn't wait for an answer, she was already two minutes late by time she managed to rush out the door.

"Of course not, child," he purred as he followed her out the door, "it would just about kill me."

Susan turned to give back a snarky reply, but the dracul had dissappeared and left her alone in the hallway. She let out a heavy sigh and began to walk towards the courtyard; however, a cough to her right stopped her. Her fists clenched as she whipped around. "I'm getting really tired of you, A-" The hate in her body died as soon as her eyes focused in on the source of the cough and a smile began to crack it's way onto her face. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

The perky blond returned her smile. "Thank you," she replied. "It's nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here? The sun's about to set, shouldn't you be in briefing for missions?" Susan closed in the space between her and the draculina; she was already ten minutes late, what's five more? As she came closer to the woman a dark feeling crept over her being. Seras looked stiff and uncomfortable, as if something had gone terribly wrong. Susan lifted a brow and tilted her head. "Seras?"

Said woman tilted her head aswell, shrugged, and gave the girl a lopsided grin. "Oh, you know, just walking about," she said shakily. "Trying to avoid the enevitable." Her blood red eyes shifted to the corner as if something had been said far away. She let out a light sigh before returning her attention to the child. "How about we take a walk?"

Susan's brow furrowed. "Well, I have train -"

"It won't take too long," she chirpped as she walked off. "C'mon, Susan." The draculina was half-way down the hall before she heard the tentitive footsteps start. She knew what her mission was: tell the girl that her mother wanted to talk to her. However, what little humanity she still had told her that her master's master needed some time to cool down before speaking to anyone else, especially the one who caused all the anger; if Seras brought her there now, there would surely be a death in the family.  
When the woman was sure the girl was close enough to hear her she spoke up. "So, how was your day?"

The teen shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets as the pair decended down a flight of steps. "Started out nice, but now it's all seeming to go to hell." Her features darkened. "And then Alucard decided to jump in," she grumbled, "I can't tell you how much I didn't appreciate that. He's been bothering me so much lately. Doesn't Integra give him enough things to do?"

"Nope, Master is a very able man, you know." Pride seeped from her entire being at the statement. "He's everywhere and nowhere, the most powerful being in the entire world."

"One cannot be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, Seras," she just about laughed. "At the end of the day, he's a vampire and not a god. He may be stronger than a human, but I'm pretty darn sure he can't be in more than one place at a time."

It was the blond's turn to crack a smile. "Really? He's done it plenty of times before. Why, I'm sure when you take over, there'll hardly be anything for you to sick him on." She looked over at the leggy girl as they turned a corner.

"When I take over I'm locking that beast up like the dog he is," deadpanned Susan. "And I'll put the key in a silver locket and put that in a vat of holy water." It was quiet after that and the girl was afraid she'd run off the only person that hadn't looked down on her all day. She looked over and felt a pang of relief when the pale woman in red stood beside her still; however, she did feel bad at the hurt expression Seras now wore. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked away, "he's just irritating, that's all."

Seras let her gaze linger on the tan face for a moment longer before turning away. "He really isn't that bad," she said softly, her body stopping in front of a painfully familiar door. "I'm sure that, whatever he's doing, he's trying to help you in his own way." The woman paused and gave her a warm smile, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Just like her."

Susan grimmanced; she had been led, the long way, to her mother's office. Her head turned to look at the vampire and she gave a diluted version of the kind gesture. She inwardly denied her claim of Alucard trying to help her, as well as the claim about Integra doing the same. However, she did take time to appreciate that Seras had not called Integra her mother - something she usually did, because she couldn't stand seeing a mother and daughter at such odds with each other. Without another word, Seras opened the door and Susan gave her a nod of thanks before slipping into the large room.

"It's about time you've arrived, young lady; I was begining to believe you just ran away from your duties."

Susan's eyes narrowed at the voice, a frown nestling onto her face in an instant.

Integra took a drag from her cigar and blew out the smoke slowly. She reached out a gloved hand to signal the teen to sit down in the plush chair adjacent from the desk. As soon as she saw the girl move she added, "Not that it would really surprise me at this point if you did turn tail like a coward."

The younger blond flattened out her shirt after she got herself situated, and she took this time to look around her. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the tiny lamp on the edge of Integra's desk and the natural light of the moon behind her, and she noticed there was a slender siloette of a man standing to her right. When she looked closer she could see that it was none other than Walter, a very unhappy looking one at that. Her mother's voice broke her consentration.

"Do you have any excuses to tell me before we start?" Integra's voice was strained, as if she was forcing herself to refrain from flipping her shit too early. "No, 'the instructor lost my work'? No, 'I lost track of time'? Not even a pathetic 'Atleast I'm trying'?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, not even skipping a beat to let her speak. "Then let's get started, shall we?"

And so, phase one of Susan's punishment had begun.

_ _ End _ _

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just what the hell has gotten into you?"

Silence.

"Do you think I pay for your education so you can throw it all away because you don't 'feel like it matters'?" Integra kept her eyes focused on the still figure sitting in the chair. So far, the girl hadn't been phased at all by what she had said; she hadn't blinked, sighed, rolled her eyes - nothing! Had Susan's eyes attempted to look alive, the mother might have allowed it all to slide, but the fact that her child was ignoring her made her blood boil. "Do you?" she snapped.

"No." The reply was slow and dragged out. She was no fool. Susan could cut the tension in the air with a knife, but that didn't mean she'd let her mother get a rise out of her. She had learned long ago that the quickest way to escape her bitching was to be as close to dead as possible. Sadly, this seemed to be turning into one of the few times the strategy wouldn't work.

"Then why do you do this, Susan?"

"I guess I'm just a horrible creature."

"Susan, if I were in your position, I would refrain from cracking jokes," replied Walter. "She's being patient with you, do not push your luck."

The girl stared wide eyed at the man, as if she couldn't believe he would ever say such a thing. She got over her surprise quickly after realizing that things were much more serious than a routine three-week punishment. Susan shifted in her seat to sit up straight before turning her attention to her mother. "I don't see a point in it," she said simply as she calmly crossed her legs.

Integra looked as if she had choked on air. "You.. Don't see a point?"

Susan shrugged. "I don't see a point in any further education," her voice was firmer than the last time. "Maybe more time in English and communication, but everything else is a waste of time. I don't need to know what a 'hypotenuse' is or what happens during photosynthesis. I need to focus on how to control the troops and how to plan against my enemies."

"Is that so?" Sir Hellsing leaned back in her chair and placed the cigar back into her mouth. There was a long silence as she took a drag and let the smoke out slowly. Susan began to think she was going to be dismissed, but the elder woman suddenly became alive again. She flicked the cigar off to a far corner of the room, slammed her palm on the desk and jerked from her seat with the most feral growl the girl had ever heard. "Just what in the fuck do you think you'll be inheriting, Susan, a goddamned circus?! You get your shit together by the end of this week, or God so help me, I'll make your life so miserable so quick that it will make your head spin 3240 degrees - and because I know you've been too bloody busy with being a lazy imbecile, I'll let you know that that's nine times around!"

"Just because I haven't been keeping up with school doesn't make me an imbecile!"

"Shut your damned mouth," she spat. "Your brother has shown far better progress than you ever have; I can easily substitute him as the next heir if you don't get into shape."

"B-Bu.." Susan sputtered; she had never been threatened with her future title being stripped from her. She knew her mother would be angry at the low marks, but never had she thought that she would be _this_ angry. "You're being completely unfair!"

A heavy sigh came from Walter then, but his subtle warning was dismissed as if it didn't happen.

"Just what do you know about fair," growled the woman. "Where in the hell did you get this idea that education is something you can just throw out the window? This is not some whorehouse you'll be running, it's the only thing stopping millions of people from being slaughtered by ghouls, ghosts, terrorists, and whatever the bloody hell decides to rear it's ugly head. Don't you know this?"

The girl's gaze darkened. "Of course I know this!" she snapped. "Ever since I was a child you've done nothing but drill this life into my head - I haven't even had a real life of my own since I was born!"

Integra's face reddened as her chest swelled with anger. "What life could you possibly have? You're fifteen years old!"

"Just because you see me as a child doesn't mean my entire existence revolves around a crib, Integra!"

The woman slammed her fists on the desk again, this time much harder than before. "Goddamnit, Susan, I am your _mother_; do not call me by my name!"

Susan's eyes brimmed with tears in that instant, her hand raising to point an accusing finger at the woman. "You have not been a mother to me my entire life," she screeched, her hand shifting to the butler standing beside her mother's desk. "That _man _has been more of a mother to me than you ever have! You're nothing but a- but a bitter bitch bent on molding me into some sick puppet!"

In a flash, the older blond was in front of the girl, her hand reared back. Walter finally registered exactly what was going on and moved to stop the mess that was to unfold. He rushed after the mother, reaching for her wrist.

"Sir Hellsing-_stop_!"

_**Smack!**_

But he had come a second too late. The butler stood right behind the woman, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. "Sir Hellsing," he breathed a moment later, his voice drunk with disbelief.

Integra's body shook with anger, her eyes cold and void of any emotion but rage. "Get out of my sight," she hissed to the child.

Susan stood still, her head jerked to the side from the blow her mother had administered. The burning sensation made the water gathered at her eyes finally fall, and only then did she snap out of her trance. "You hit me," she said slowly. She turned to her mother, not even caring how freely the tears fell. "Integra, you hit me."

"Call me by that name and I'll hit you again."

Susan's features darkened, her lip curling back in a snarl. _"I hate you." _

Integra let out a growl and lunged at her again, but this time Walter was there to pin her arms behind her back. "You spoiled little brat," she yelled_. "Get out!" _

The girl jumped back from her mother and caught herself before she tripped over her own feet. She said nothing more to Integra, she was afraid it would come out as her blubbering, and did as she was told right before slamming the heavy door shut.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, as well as the support. I really appreciate it, guys. (:  
Sorry that this one is so short, by the way. **


End file.
